


The Erotic Adventures of CAPSLOCK LUGNUT

by Caius



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Feeding Kink, Megatron is a size queen, Multi, Not actually a capslock fic, Oral Sex Implied, Service Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Dominance, that's just lugnut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which CAPSLOCK LUGNUT has the honor of pleasing the GLORIOUS GENERAL OF DESTRUCTION and also THE MOST GLORIOUS LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS, LORD MEGATRON HIMSELF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IN WHICH LUGNUT PROVIDES NOURISHMENT TO THE GLORIOUS GENERAL OF DISTRUCTION, AND OF HER BOUNTEOUS GENEROSITY, IS NOURISHED IN RETURN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeProtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/gifts).



“BELOVED!” Lugnut barrelled into Strika’s command room, barely remembering to open the door first. Her consort was covered in soot and energon but – she noted with approval – none of it was his own.  


His arms were full of brightly-glowing cubes. She licked her lips. _Good_ Lugnut.  


The rest of team Chaar backed off to the edges of the room, or out of it altogether, Strika didn’t care – they could watch and envy, or not. Lugnut, and anything he brought with him, was hers, and they knew it.

Lugnut threw himself on his knees, arms outstretched toward Strika, just barely managing not to drop any of his glowing, explosive cargo. “THE VERY BEST AUTOBOT VINTAGES! THEY DEFENDED THEM TO THE LAST BOT, MY BELOVED GENERAL OF DESTRUCTION! BUT IT WAS TO NO AVAIL! I BRING THEM ALL HOME TO YOU MY GENERAL!”

“Good, Lugnut, good.” Strika said, taking a cube in one hand and petting Lugnut on the top of the head with the other.  


“ANYTHING FOR YOUR APPROVAL, MY GENERAL OF DESTRUCTION, ANYTHING!” Lugnut gazed up at her in adoration and actually stopped talking as she unsealed the cube and brought it to her mouth, taking just a moment to scan the cube for poisons, just in case.  


It came out clean, and high-quality, at that. She sipped. And moaned. It had been a long, long time since she’d had anything that good. Chaar’s energon production facilities were growing fast, but they focused on producing basic military rations, not the luxury fuels like this.  


“DOES IT MEET YOUR APPROVAL, MY GENERAL?” Lugnut was quivering with anxiety at his consort’s feet, unable to stand the suspense any longer.  


“Yes, my consort,” Strika said, rubbing his helm fondly as she drank deeper.  


“I LIVE TO PLEASE YOU, MY GENERAL, YOU AND MY LORD MEGATRON. I WILL PUT ASIDE HALF THE CUBES AGAINST OUR LORD’S RETURN, WITH YOUR PERMISSION, MY GENERAL.”  


Strika smiled down at him. No other Decepticon truly believed in Megatron’s return, but there was no convincing Lugnut otherwise. His faith was part of his charm. “Put the rest of the cubes aside and come closer, Lugnut,” she decreed. “Let me reward you.”

“YES, OF COURSE, MY BELOVED OF DESTRUCTION, IF YOU FIND ME WORTHY!” Lugnut hastily stacked the cubes to the side and snuggled close to his consort.  


She pulled him closer, putting as much of Lugnut as she could on her lap. She did enjoy how big and warm he was, especially fresh from a battle.  


“I ALWAYS ENJOY YOUR REWARDS, MY GENERAL!” Lugnut snuggled into her, situating himself as closely and as comfortably as he could. “TO BE ALLOWED TO BE SO CLOSE IN YOUR PRESENCE IS THE GREATEST HONOR A DECEPTICON COULD WISH EXCEPT OF COURSE –”  


She cut him off there, giving him his first taste of the energon from her own lips.  


Lugnut moaned, for a moment even Megatron forgotten as he opened his mouth for his consort, eagerly taking in both the fuel and his General’s tongue.  


She gave him the next taste from her fingers, watching fondly as he licked and sucked devotedly, not letting a single drop go to waste.  


“Such a good consort,” she told him, taking a sip for herself as he licked between her fingers, gazing up at her in adoration but not speaking with his mouth full. She could feel her vents starting to run harder in her chest. This fuel was powerful stuff, and Lugnut had such a nice big mouth.  


She spread her legs and pushed Lugnut back a little. “MY GENERAL?” He said, ready at any moment to abase himself for having failed to please.  


“I’ve got something even better for you to drink,” she said, pulling him between her legs and opening up.  


“THANK YOU, MY GENERAL OF DES–MMPH!!”  And then there was nothing but happy slurpy sounds.  



	2. THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF CAPSLOCK LUGNUT. AND HIS GLORIOUS CONSORT THE GENERAL OF DESTRUCTION. AND THEIR LIEGE THE GREAT LORD MEGATRON LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH LUGNUT AND HIS MAGNIFICENT CONSORT ARE GIVEN THE GREATEST HONOR THE UNIVERSE HOLDS, VIZ, TO PLEASE THE MIGHTY MEGATRON, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!!!
> 
> VERY NSFW. GLORIOUS MAGNIFICENT FLUIDS EVERYWHERE.
> 
> For anonymous on tumblr

Megatron curled his back and spread his legs a little more, encouraging Strika to spike him harder. Her spike fit him just right. It was exactly long enough to rub his ceiling node on every stroke, and the girth was enough to be satisfying but not so much that they needed any special preparation or stretching.

“IS MY CONSORT PLEASING YOU, MY LIEGE?” Lugnut bellowed directly into his audio sensor. Megatron winced. Perhaps he should not have invited Strika’s consort. Or at least gagged him, he thought, as Strika thrust down hard against him, pushing him into her consort’s arms and grinding his aft and back against Lugnut’s huge spike.

“My General is very good with her spike,” Megatron said. Strika smirked at him and pounded a little harder.

Lugnut, on the other hand, wiggled with excitement under them, although not more than Strika could compensate for. His spike enthusiastically leaked lubricant and charge all over Megatron’s aft, and he probably would have overloaded on the spot if Strika hadn’t put an inhibitor on him. “GENERAL STRIKA HAS THE VERY BEST SPIKE! MY LORD MEGATRON DESERVES ONLY THE BEST!”

Ah, yes, that was why they hadn’t gagged him. It was kind of endearing when Megatron was turned on enough and it seemed to encourage Strika to pound him even harder, driving him against the huge hot body below them.

Lugnut squirmed and yelled endearments as though he was the one being spiked, and the two of them drove Megatron’s charge higher and higher until his valve clenched down on Strika’s spike, holding it deep inside as he hit his first overload of the night. Megatron gave a soft sigh of pleasure, and spread his legs open, releasing his grip on Strika’s hips.

“YOU ARE PLEASED, MY LIEGE?” Lugnut asked, clutching at Megatron, his spike making helpless little grinds against Megatron’s aft.

“Yes,” Megatron leaned up and pulled Strika down for a kiss. She was still hard and ready inside of him; she could keep going like this for solar cycles if Megatron wanted her to.

Strika returned the kiss for a moment, gently grinding her spike in Megatron’s slick valve, “Do you want more, my liege?”

“Mm.” Megatron just held her close for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of his own overload and the hot charged spike inside of him. And her hot eager consort beneath him. “Yes, Strika. Help your consort put his spike in me, and get me ready to take you both.”

“MY LIEGE I AM NOT DESERVING OF THIS HONOR!” Lugnut protested as Strika slipped out of Megatron’s valve and helped reposition Megatron’s aft on Lugnut slightly.

“Of course you are, my consort,” Strika said as she took her consort’s massive spike in hand. “There’s no better spike in the Decepticon army. Except perhaps our Lord’s own.” She rubbed her hand gently over Megatron’s spike for a moment on the way to Megatron’s valve, not quite enough to presume. Strika knew her place.

“IT IS THE GREATEST HONOR TO BE ALLOWED TO PLEASE MY LORD’S VALVE!” Lugnut bellowed into Megatron’s back, clinging to the sides of his Lord’s chest as he let his consort manipulate his spike.

She spread Megatron’s valve gently and pressed the thick blunt spike tip into the slick opening. So soon after his overload, Megatron’s valve was relaxed and warm and slid easily down over Lugnut’s giant spike. Megatron gave a deep rumble of contentment and let Strika set the pace. After all, she knew Lugnut’s equipment better than anyone.

“It stretches you so good, doesn’t it?” Strika said, pausing to let him adjust, then pulling his hips up just a little before working him down her consort’s spike. “It’s making a nice bulge in your belly.”

Lugnut moaned. “MY LIEGE!” Both of his pinchers went directly to Megatron’s belly, and then hovered over it, uncertainly, until Megatron took hold of one and firmly put where it wanted to be. “MY LORD IS SO WONDERFUL,SO SLIM AND FLEXIBLE AND PERFECT!” he gushed, petting the little bulge reverantly, finding the places where Megatron’s armor was starting to spread apart from the pressure.

When both of them were inside of him, they would be able to touch Megatron’s bare protoform. Megatron clenched down on the spike at the thought and pushed his aft down a little faster in Strika’s arms.

“You have almost all of it, my liege,” she told him, and loosened her grip a bit to let him drive the last bit inside of him in one firm push.

Megatron groaned and Lugnut yelled. Megatron didn’t care enough to keep track of what Lugnut was yelling, not when Lugnut’s spike had spread his ceiling node wide open and pressed it halfway up to his spark. He ground over the spike greedily, little shifts of his hips that had Lugnut screaming nonsense into his ears.

But Lugnut stayed steady and obedient beneath him, despite the steady stream of praise into his audios and the the spike pulsing continuously inside of him, a constant pressure of charge and fluids from the very top of Megatron’s valve to the bottom.

Lugnut had gotten so much better at this since he’d given him to Strika as a consort. “You’ve trained him well,” he told her, rewarding her with another kiss as Lugnut sung his consort’s praises beneath them.

Strika smiled at him, an open happy smile that, for Strika, was usually reserved for celebrating victories over the Autobots. “Lugnut is a good consort,” she said, proudly.

“GENERAL STRIKA IS THE BEST CONSORT,” Lugnut asserted. “MY LIEGE WAS GOOD AND WISE TO GIVE ME TO HER!” And then lost coherence for a moment, as Megatron’s valve had adapted well enough to the stretch to squeeze at Lugnut’s spike.

“Open me up, Strika. I want both of you,” Megatron commanded.

“Yes, sir!” Strika rubbed two long fingers around the rim of Megatron’s valve, pressing each of Megatron’s external nodes as she worked her way around the base of Lugnut’s thick spike, encouraging Megatron to open even wider.

Lugnut was beyond any words other than “LIEGE!” and “GENERAL!” and “CONSORT!” or more rarely, “STRIKA” or “MEGATRON”. Megatron expected he’d lose even those once he had Strika’s spike against his.

Megatron himself stopped listening at all when Strika’s finger slid inside the front of his valve, putting even more pressure on the rich node cluster right behind his spike, pushing his spike outward to make room. This was going to be intense.

It already was intense, the stretch painful as well as pleasurable as Strika carefully worked a second finger into his overstretched valve. His valve clenched involuntarily, the sensation just too much for a moment, until her finger shifted just a little bit, finding a place inside of him that he wasn’t even sure he knew existed, and he was overloading hard around the spike and fingers, valve and spike spurting fluids, calipers trying to reset themselves around the giant intruders.

Beneath him, Lugnut’s vocalizer was producing nothing but static, completely overwhelmed, his frame bursting with the charge that the inhibitor wouldn’t let him vent. Pinchers squeezed and then pet apologetically at Megatron’s wide-stretched abdominal plates.

Megatron’s valve relaxed somewhat in the aftermath of the overload, slick and happy and full, and he was only dimly aware that Strika had slid a third finger inside of him, stetching him even wider. Even the dull ache of overstretched hardware felt good, and the vulnerability of gaping hardware and exposed protoform under Lugnut’s pinchers was deliciously indulgent.

Strika’s free hand joined Lugnut’s, her long thin fingers rubbing the outline of spike and fingers more precisely. “Ready, my liege?”

“Yes,” Megatron said. He shifted in Lugnut’s lap just a little, and Strika guided Lugnut’s left pincher to Megatron’s knee.

“Hold him open,“ she commanded her consort.

“YES MY LIEGE! MY CONSORT!” Lugnut burst out, as he took hold of both Megatron’s knees and spread him even wider, making space for both Lugnut and Strika between Megatron’s slender thighs.

Megatron was going to be sore after this. He would have a nice soak after they were done, and let Lugnut clean and polish him.

He was pulled abruptly back to the present by the feeling of Strika’s spike pressing gently against his valve, fingers holding it wide so she could slide in next to his consort. “Your valve is amazing, my liege,” she told him, as she slowly worked her spike inside, pressed tight against his consort’s.

Lugnut screamed and bellowed and praised and begged under them, but he didn’t start moving his spike, not without permission. He was so much better trained, now. Lugnut stayed still, trembling with charge and holding Megatron open until Strika’s spike was all the way inside, three pairs of hot dripping pelvic armor pressed tight together.

“Move!” Megatron commanded. They felt amazing, but it was going to be too much very soon, and he needed to come again _right now_.

“MY LIEGE!” Lugnut dissolved into incoherence under him again as he started bucking his hips up, just a little bit, quick short thrusts under him, two or three to Strika’s long even strokes.

It didn’t take long at all before Megatron hit his peak, harder and brutal and overwhelming, clenching tightly and venting enough charge to short out Lugnut’s inhibitor and cut through Strika’s control. The two of them tipped over almost at once, flooding him with charge that kept his overload going and going, as well as transfluid that stretched his armor and protoform to its utmost limits before gushing out of him, adding to the puddle of lubricants beneath them.

“Out!” Megatron commanded, as soon as he started to come down from his overload and started to feel how sore his overstretched valve was, beneath the pleasure of being so thoroughly filled.

Lugnut moaned in helpless despondency, but Strika still had enough processor power left to lift Megatron off both of them. Lubricant and transfluid – and a little bit of energon – first tricked and then gushed onto her consort’s lap.

“Washracks, my Liege?” she asked, taking him up into her arms rather than putting him back down in the mess.

“Definitely.” Megatron looked down at Lugnut, who was gazing up at them both in utter incoherent rapture. “Lugnut too.”

“OF COURSE, MY LIEGE!” Lugnut said, trying to pick himself up and completely failing to get friction in the fluids with his overloaded circuits.

“Don’t worry, my consort,” Strika said, and she shifted Megatron over to one side to pick up Lugnut on the other. Even as large and slippery as they were, she carried them easily the short distance to Megatron’s private washracks.

“STRIKA IS THE BEST CONSORT!” Lugnut told him, and Megatron thought Lugnut might be right.


End file.
